Maiko Moriko
by LuluAndTazzyBabz
Summary: Maiko goes for a walk and runs into a random drunk, the drunk attacks... Who saves Maiko? Well that would be The Number One Hyperactive Knuckle Headed Ninja! Okay i know the summary is bad but its better on the inside. Promise XD R


_Disclaimer: Yea I dont own anything, though i wish i did that would be cool and sasuke would have a better outfit in shippuden... XD_

* * *

Snuggling deeper into my warm bed, I wondered why I couldn't sleep. Sighing, I lifted my head and glanced around my room. It was pretty ordinary by anyone's account. It had a desk, a couch, a TV and a bed. I felt the hairs on the back of my head stand up. Whipping my head around I looked about my room worriedly. Shaking my head I blamed my nerves. Pulling the covers over my head I started counting sheep. Annoyingly it wasn't working. Throwing my hands up in defeat I got out of my bed and walked over to my closet. Quickly I changed out of my PJ's and put on my black skinny jeans and a black and red chequered shirt with my black slip on vans. To finish it off I put on my studded belt and lifted my shoulder bag full of my stuff. Any time I felt someone was watching me, I always went on a two day trip somewhere.

Locking my apartment door I started to walk down the street. My breath was coming out in minuet clouds, that wisped away as soon as they came. Smiling to myself I started to hum a random tune. Thinking I was the only one out at 2:30 am, I started to sing softly and getting louder with each passing verse. I was starting to really get into the song, it was one of my favourites. "Still Frame" by Trapt. Spinning around I wasn't paying attention to were I was going. I knocked into someone and we both fell to the ground.

"Sorry!" I half shouted, helping the person up. He turned out to be a drunk. As soon as I saw this I turned around and started to walk fast in the other direction. It seemed I wasn't walking as fast as I thought because I felt a wet hand roughly grab my shoulder. Whipping myself around I faced the drunk man.

"Wha' you wan' missy -Hiccup-?" The duck slurred. Looking at him with fear I let out a faint, "Nothing." I felt the drunks look linger on me longer than I would have liked. He slowly brought his hand from my shoulder to my cheek. Caressing it softly he whispered, "Your comin' 'ome wiff meh." My whole body went ridged as soon as I herd that. I tried to run, but my legs refused to work for me. The drunks' face was coming closer to mine. It seemed as if I was watching it in slow motion. Suddenly something in me snapped. I started to growl and then I slapped the man around the face. Seeing him disorientated, I tried to run. The key word being tried. It seemed the man recovered quickly and seeing me try to run, tackled me to the ground. My head knocked against the cold hard asphalt and I felt my vision slowly starting to get blurry. The last thing I herd before I blacked out was, "Die bitch…" Then I felt pain erupting from my chest.

Opening my eyes slowly, , I saw blue. Groggily I sat up and stretched my arms. I herd several of my bones pop. I never noticed someone hastily run away. Wiping my eyes, I got off of the ground. Now more awake I studied my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was trees. The second thing I noticed was trees. And the third thing I noticed was trees.

"Trees. Trees. Trees, And more bloody Trees!" Screaming in frustration I stomped my foot and pouted like a 5 year old. Realising being annoyed wasn't going to get me anywhere I ran a hand through my white hair I sighed. '_What way to go?' _I thought. Deciding left was always good I started off in that direction.

About 5 hours later I came across a clearing. Hearing the sound of rushing water, I sprinted over to it. You see, I was hot. Not in the sexy kind of way, but in the 'Im-To-Bloody-Warm' way. And the sound of rushing water was like music to my ears. Not thinking I stripped down to my underwear and gracefully dived in. Relishing the feeling of the cold water against my skin, I let a moan. Swimming around for a while i got out of the water and shook my self. Putting on my clothes, I decided that I would leave my shirt unbuttoned. Wondering what the time was i looked around to see if there was anybody who had a watch on them. When I found no-one I slapped my forehead. "Of course no-one would be out in the middle of nowhere!" I said to my self. Sighing for what seemed to the millionth time that day, I started to walk to edge of the clearing hoping to find a track. To my surprise there was a well worn track in front of me. '_Who comes out into the middle of nowhere?_' I thought with a sweatdrop. Shaking my head I started walking.

Another 5 hours later (and a few detours, like getting lost) I arrived in what seemed to be a village. It seemed I arrived in the middle of the day, because everyone was shopping. _'Wait a minute,' _I thought, _'I woke up to blue sky and wondered about for 10 hours. it can't be mid-day.' _Massaging my temples softly, I muttered, "This is fucked up. Stupid village and your cock assed sky."After I had said that everything seemed to stop. Woman covered their children's ear, men dropped what ever they were carrying and people with head bands turned and glared at me. In fact, it seemed that everyone was glaring at me. "Excuse me miss." A man with brown hair, wearing traditional Chuunin uniform with a head band and had a scar running across his nose, asked me. Not paying attention to him, I glared at everyone. "And what," I asked slowly, "do you want?" I spat out the last part. Everyone looked at me in shock, as if no-one had every dared talk to them like that. One very fat man decided that he would speak up. "Well girl," He growled, "you disrespected our wonderful Village, then you have the _cheek_ to talk to your superiors like that. That is why everyone is looking at you like that. In fact I feel sorry for your parents! To have a child who walks around with an unbuttoned shirt and is as rude as you. I'm not surprised if they hadn't preformed Seppuku yet!" Once he said that he laughed. Soon everyone one had joined in, except the man with the scar on his nose. In fact he looked worried. As for me, well I just stood in shock. Hearing the fat man say 'Seppuku' like that brought back so many unwanted memories.

_'A young girl running into he parents loving embrace. Tears running down a woman's face. A knife. Blood.' _The last memory of blood struck a cord inside of me. Suddenly I disappeared and then reappeared in-front of the fat man who make a comment about my parents. "Say that one more time and I'll make you wish you could perform Seppuku!" I said in a soft voice. The fat man just looked at me and laughed harder. "And what is a little girl such as yourself going to do to me?" He inquired in a teasing tone. Simply saying, "This." I lashed out with my leg and struck him in his chest. Following up with a right uppercut, I proceeded to beat him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Not one of them was weaker than the other. Finally hear the satisfying thump of someone hitting the ground, I nimbly did a back handspring and landed on my feet. Slowly turning to face the crowd that had gathered, I smirked. _'No more Little Miss Nice Girl! Time to go Sage like on there asses!' _I thought. Opening my mouth I said something that even surprised me. "Fear can keep you prisoner. Hope can set you free..." As I said this, I looked at a person roughly the same age as me. He was dressed in orange and had goggles around his head. He had sunshine blond hair and bright blue eyes like the sky. I then realized that he was the reason I saw the sky when I woke up. I was looking into his eyes when I woke up. Blushing slightly I saw him smile before appearing in front of me.

"You're going to half to come with me to see the Hokage, miss." He calmly explained. Looking up at him I asked, "Isn't there any way we can just forget about this and I can go get some food?" I has added the twinkle to my eye to make it seem as if saying no would ruin my life. He just looked at me as if I was mad. And do you want to know what he said. "No." No yes, and ifs or buts! Just a simple "No." Pouting I crossed my arms in front of my chest and started to stomp after the dude in orange. We arrived outside of a giant building with the Kanji for 'Fire' on it. Dude in orange looked at me expectedly and I just glared back at him. Grabbing my wrist he just muttered under his breath. I thought I heard a _'Stupid' _in there. That got me even more annoyed. Letting him drag me into a office. It seemed that it was the first office of many. There a woman working at the desk and people waiting to go into the other room, which I guessed was the office of the 'Hokage'. To my surprise dude in orange just walked straight up to the door and slammed them open. He just walked into the office leaving a surprised me behind.

Striding into the office (after I got over my surprise) I saw that dude in orange was conversing with a old man. Noticing my presence they both turned to face me.

"What is your name?" The old man asked me. With a smile I replied, "Moriko, Maiko."

* * *

_Ain't this sooooooo cool!!!!! Lulu wrote she writes everything I'm more of an idea person... Yea so PLZZZZZZZZZZZ Review and i shall talk Lulu into writing more!!!!!!_

_Virtual Cookies for you all!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
